


Sorpresa

by Nakuru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Birthday, Community: fandom_insano, Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2018-08-16 10:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8098837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: Niou sabía qué esperar de sus compañeros.





	

Niou sabía qué esperar de sus compañeros, en parte porque los conocía y en parte porque eran predecibles.

Hoy, por ejemplo, estaba seguro que Yukimura lo recibiría con una sonrisa y una felicitación, pero que de inmediato le daría el doble de vueltas de castigo de las usuales por llegar tarde.

Sanada, en cambio, lo regañaría primero y después, una vez terminasen los entrenamientos de la mañana, le daría un sermón sobre cumplir años y madurar y responsabilidad en vez de decir "Feliz cumpleaños" como una persona normal.

El estratega le entregaría el regalo de parte del club al final del día y lo vigilaría en busca de los nuevos datos que podrían salir a flote gracias al variante de la fecha.

Marui aceptaría compartir con él una porción de su pastel durante la hora de la almuerzo y Jackal aparecería a la misma hora para darle una palmada en la espalda y un bono de descuento del restaurante de su padre como regalo.

Sin duda alguna, Kirihara ni siquiera se acordaba de la fecha y en el momento en que se enterase, le daría cualquier cosa que tuviese a la mano como regalo para que Niou no quisiese vengarse después de él por olvidarlo.

Y Yagyuu... él era el único interrogante.

No era un misterio total, pues Niou sabía que era posible que fuese un caballero y le regalase un libro, le diese el saludo tradicional y lo invitase a comer algo antes de regresar a casa, tal como había hecho el año anterior.

También podía seguir molesto por el truco que Niou había hecho la semana anterior usando los libros de ciencia de Yagyuu, por lo que quizás lo ignoraría y no haría mención a la fecha.

La tercera opción era que buscaría venganza, como haría Niou en su lugar, pero luego volvería a ser el caballero de Rikkai y le entregaría su regalo y demás rutina.

¿Cual sería?

Al entrar a los vestidores del club, escuchar una explosión sobre él y verse cubierto de harina, supo que la tercera había sido la correcta.

Niou maldijo en su mente por haber caído tan fácilmente en la trampa y mientras tosía, fulminó con la mirada los restos del globo que había sido usado para la sorpresa, en los cuales todavía se podía leer los kanjis de "Niou".

Había subestimado lo mucho que Yagyuu había aprendido de él, pues de lo contrario, el caballero no se habría arriesgado a poner una trampa en la que cualquier otro miembro del club podía caer.

Lástima que Yagyuu también hubiese revelado con eso que había comprado globos y, por lo tanto, que más tarde Niou recibiría una celebración como parte de su regalo.

—Puri —murmuró Niou, decidido a cambiarse sin sacudir toda la harina primero y sonrió.

Aprovecharía la venganza de Yagyuu para asustar a Kirihara como castigo anticipado por no acordarse de la fecha y luego, usaría la fiesta y los globos en ella para darles a todos una sorpresa mayor que la que él acababa de recibir.

No podían castigarlo por lo que él hiciese en la celebración en honor a su cumpleaños, al fin de cuentas, y en el peor de los casos, siempre podía culpar a Yagyuu por la idea.


End file.
